Hermione batea del otro lado
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Hermione batea del otro lado. Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenece - a mi pesar - a J. K. Rowling. La canción nombrada a sus respectivos cantantes/autores. Es una precuela para un long-fic planeado.


Hermione batea del otro lado.

Estaban celebrando.

Sí.

Celebrando, en un pub, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ron se había declarado a Lavender, Harry a Luna y ahora estaban a punto de hacer una boda doble, por todo lo alto. Así que había que celebrarlo.

Mientras los mayores, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus y Sirius estaban en una mesa apartada, arreglando asuntos, los hijos, Percy incluido, con su novia Penélope, estaban en la pista, bailando a lo idiota. Bill y Charlie más bien los vigilaban, Harry estaba muy ocupado con Luna, en algún rincón y Lavender se comía a besos a Ron, a quien no le importaba quien miraba. Fred y George bailaban más que pegados con Hermione, muy sexy y Ginny los observaba mientras bailaba con un chico desconocido. Podía notarse lo caldeado del ambiente.

El calor subió cuando empezó a sonar la canción… (Insertar Felina aquí)

Hermione se juntó todavía más con Fred, su trasero hacía maravillas en la entrepierna del chico que jadeo, la castaña tiro de George, su pierna entre las del otro gemelo, haciendo que suspirara, demasiada fricción. Los movimientos lentos, profundos… eróticos. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente calientes, se alejó, dejándolos totalmente en las nubes.

Charlie estaba más cerca que Bill, por lo que tenía que seguir esa ruta, igualando su sensualidad a la hora de bailar con el domador de dragones, provocándole las mismas sensaciones que a los gemelos. Percy la miraba desde el otro lado de la pista, Penélope había ido a buscar algo de beber, así que no le pelearía por notar lo encantadoramente seductora que estaba resultando Hermione, desde que llegó con una cortísima minifalda negra de cuero, una camiseta palabra de honor blanca con mariposas en pedrería azul, a juego con unos altísimos tacones y algunas pulseras. Su pelo bastante domado, casi liso, cayendo por su espalda. Ginny la había ayudado y ella había ayudado a Ginny.

Se alejó un poco de Charlie, este dio un paso hacia delante, buscando de nuevo el ardiente contacto, pero no resulto, porque la chiquilla ya estaba enredándose con Bill, este parecía muy, muy sorprendido de notar el pequeño, delicado y bien proporcionado cuerpo de la mejor bruja contra el suyo, Fleur no bailaba así, Fleur no se movería así, pero ¡joder, Fleur lo había abandonado hacía casi un año y desde entonces no había habido ninguna chica desde entonces!

Fred y George la miraban con hambre, haber probado el fruto prohibido y luego que se los quitasen, eso era pecado. Charlie se veía demasiado avergonzado y Penélope estaba mirando mal a la joven, por atraer la atención de cuanto ser viviente se cruzase con ella. Ginny por su parte sonreía, acercándose despacio, con andares felinos.

-Mione, estas provocando a mis hermanos – No le reprochaba nada, más bien le sonreía – Que traviesa…

En cuanto la pequeña de los Weasley apareció en la ecuación, Hermione dejo a Bill, que gruño, el quería más, como todos supuso, pero se quedo quieto, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-Sólo quiero provocarte a ti – le susurró, mordisqueando el lóbulo con la excusa.

Ambas empezaron a bailar muy pegadas, sus cuerpos se contorsionaban como serpientes, y en el culmino de la canción, Hermione tiró del pelo de Ginny hacia atrás, haciéndola levantar la cabeza y le planto un beso, duro, apasionado, las lenguas jugando, enredándose. La pelirroja gimió y llevo las manos a la falda de la castaña, metiendo las manos debajo, mientras se pegaba a ella y luego se separaron con una gran sonrisa. El silencio a su alrededor era…abrumador y al mirar vieron las mandíbulas en el suelo, sus hermanos no sabían donde meterse.

-Joder, ¿y cómo le sueltas a una mujer la charla? – preguntó Fred.

-Como se las sueltas a Hermione – siguió George.

-No hace falta charla. – Ginny sujetó a Hermione, no sabían a donde irían a acabar – Por ahora nos vamos a casa…a terminar de bailar.


End file.
